The utility model relates to a lamp for use in light strings.
At present, Christmas lamps in the market comprise an LED lamp, a lamp stem, a conductive element and wires; if the lamp has faults and can not normally work, or when the LED lamp falls from or is pulled out of the lamp holder, the whole serial string lamp connected with the lamp has an open circuit to put out so as to bring inconvenience to the users. Thereby, the manufacturer of the Christmas lamp developed an electronic and mechanical shunting device for solving the above defects, the electric shunting device is formed in a way that an electric element is arranged in the lamp holder to be connected with the LED lamp in parallel so as to realize the independent power supply of the lamp, the normal work of other lamps can not be influenced when one lamp has faults, but the electric element has a high cost, is inconvenient to manufacture, and increases the production cost of the enterprises; however, the mechanical shunting device has a relatively low price, and realizes current shunting by the way that conductive elements are arranged in the lamp holder to mutually contact; when the LED lamp is in the lamp holder, the lower part of the lamp stem separates the elastic elements not to be mutually contacted, at this time the LED lamp normally works, the current flows through the LED lamp to be conductive with other lamps of the string lamp; when the LED lamp has faults and is pulled out, the elastic conductive elements oppositely move under the action of their own elastic force to be mutually contacted and conductive for current shunting, the lamp with the structure realizes the current shunting function, but the manufacture is more difficult, the elastic conductive elements are not easy to install in the lamp holder, and during the manufacture and the transportation processes, the elastic conductive elements are easy to crush and deform so as to lose tension, so that the elastic conductive elements can not effectively rebound to be mutually contacted to be conductive with current when being installed in the lamp holder.